


【K漏】触电（彩蛋）

by BaiTang



Series: 【K漏】触电 [2]
Category: B站音乐区
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiTang/pseuds/BaiTang
Summary: *后入，中途被电话打断，不算羞耻的羞耻play。*不会开车，不会叫床（？）。重度OOC预警。*接受不了立刻退出，不得辱骂作者。





	【K漏】触电（彩蛋）

光线实在太暗了，完全没有安全感。哦漏伸手去摸桌上的台灯开关，突然想起昨晚上台灯就没电了而他回来的时候又没插插头。他的手指蜷着搭在白色桌垫上，指尖扣着桌垫边缘，看上去脆弱得要散掉。

专心点。KB和他说。听起来不太满意这种情况下的走神。

哦漏把头埋在枕头里。这是KB的枕头，上面存留着干净的洗衣粉味道和干燥的阳光，混合云朵的柔软和草地的清香。虽然他不止一次和KB说要记得把楼下晾着的被套床单收回来，但KB总忘记，于是这枕头又沾染了早晨的寒露和温暖的朝阳。哦漏又在开小差。

“漏。”KB有些无奈，他隔着薄薄的衣物亲吻身下人的肩膀，嘴唇贴上去又拿鼻尖蹭。在下身狠狠顶进去的时候一口咬住裸露在外的脖颈，并没有怜惜。

“别……咬。”哦漏陡然觉得有些难受，想要抓点什么但没找到趁手的东西，只好用另一只手虚虚的去扯KB的头发，侧头和他接吻。他们吻得很凶，毫不服输地撕扯，一把火烧了理智，只剩最原始的兽性和征服欲，恨不得将对方拖进这场声势浩大的火灾里。仿佛这样便可以让他们之间的羁绊更深。

额头抵上哦漏的蝴蝶骨，KB分不清那些湿润来自自己还是哦漏，他也不知道自己这么做是为了什么——或许是害怕那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨展翅飞走，毕竟它们看上去就快要随着哦漏的起伏挣开血肉的束缚，毫不留情地从窗户扑棱出去——或许会回头。谁知道呢。

哦漏没说话，KB能猜到他现在什么表情。桌面上什么东西被扫到了地上，发出不太愉快的一声响，KB分心两秒想起来那是他刚刚用过的剪刀。哦漏说衣服后面的标签硌着皮肤不太舒服，让KB给他剪掉。他拿起剪刀掀开领子，果然看到脖子后方那一块红。哦漏皮肤很好，不经磕不经碰的，被擦重了也会红肿。KB鬼使神差地凑上去衔住那块红了的地方吮吻，从侧后方把哦漏压在桌子上。

他猜哦漏踹过来会花几秒钟，但暂时他不想放手——哦漏没有动。这是纵火。KB想。纯白的桌垫是刚刚换上去的，上面印着几只卡通小黄鸭。他又从床上顺了个枕头下来垫在哦漏面前，免得把人磕着了。抽屉里就有润滑剂和套，他花了很大力气提醒自己没有忘记这件事。

可是哦漏的腰太软了，KB担心他撞在桌沿上，伸手环住固定在自己身前，这样撩起衣服下摆后腰窝就更明显。他们的身体是契合的，前戏做得不太足，哦漏绷紧身体但没有出声，他还不至于因为一点不适应的疼痛感而流泪求饶。

“别咬嘴唇。”KB伸出一只手探进哦漏嘴里，他只有百分之五十的信心哦漏不会咬断他的手指，他还是那么做了。不过很幸运他赌对了一次，哦漏松开牙关，舌尖跟着缠上来，半眯着眼睛不知道在看什么。

哦漏被撞的散了神，可怕的快感从身后漫上来，像是浪潮拍打海岸，他的神智也跟着沉浮，误入桃源。可是没关系，KB会解决的，所以再疯狂一点也没关系。哦漏迎合着KB的动作，尽力吞咽着身后那根磨人的东西，寻求一个出口或者彻底陷落。

黑暗里突然亮起了一片光，哦漏扒拉过来KB的手机，瞟了眼上面的来电人，还没来得及说话KB已经按了接通。哦漏想了想这个名字，难为他还能保留一丝清明。

“什么事？”KB压着声音问，下巴抵在哦漏肩膀上喘气。他没有刻意掩饰，话语间的不满意味把对面的人堵个够呛。

“哎不好意思打扰了，K哥把你高数作业借我抄抄？”虽然说着打扰了，但对方语气听起来并没有不好意思，反而带着不正经的揶揄和调笑。

“烦。”KB在哦漏身体里动了动，重新找他的敏感点。哦漏趴在枕头上看手机屏幕暗下去，没注意被顶到轻哼一声。

“忙着呢。”

哦漏重新按亮了屏幕，非常有礼貌地和对面道：“挂了啊。”“……”这俩还真是一样的没良心。

KB在身后笑。手机屏幕亮起来的时候哦漏就在无意识紧张，后穴也跟着收紧，KB不会搞错他的一切反应。他亲亲哦漏红透的耳尖和带了潮的眼角，安抚他不必紧张。哦漏强装的镇定就堪堪维持了那么几秒，然后全线崩盘、散乱。

他回过头，在高潮里深吻KB，咽下了对方一句我多么爱你。

事后KB赤裸着身体正面抱着哦漏坐在椅子上，下身没出去，赖在里面不走。他从地面捡起衣服掏出烟盒点了一支烟含在嘴里。哦漏怏怏地从他嘴里偷烟，一句话也不想说，搂着人脖子有一搭没一搭地咬烟尾巴，苦的。

突然有人敲门，节奏还挺快，喊着KB和哦漏的名字，大有要破门而入的气势。哦漏双腿抖了下，锁紧了KB的腰。咬着烟竖起手指抵在KB嘴唇上——他们对这个动作简直不要太熟悉。

他又在紧张，KB想，他们都做了这么多次了哦漏还是会害羞，真可爱。他眯起眼睛伸出舌尖舔了舔哦漏的手指，正面可以清晰看到哦漏的耳朵连着脖颈都红透了，下腹升腾起情潮。KB忽而扣住他的腰往床上带。

去他妈的——他觉得他和哦漏应该再干一场。

 

彩蛋完.

**Author's Note:**

> 不用撵，我收拾收拾自个儿走。  
> 咱有缘江湖再见哈


End file.
